Cursed to Eternity
by Alana Colborne
Summary: Xander goes to help Angel kill a demon that has cursed Buffy, sacraficing something along the way. Warning: SLASH *now complete*


A/N Needed to make small changes in formatting... Couldn't get the thing to replace the chapter, so I'm adding it as a new one P﻿. So there sticks tongue out like immature child

-

Title: Cursed To Eternity

Author: Alana

E-mail: Angel/Xander (thanks to Skysha-Tranqui for giving me the heads up on this lol, I had it as xander/spike)

Rating: PG

Summary: While trying to save Buffy's life, the boys endanger their own (I'm not good at summaries)

Disclaimer: Not mine. (I only wish. And dream, and fantasize...)

Feedback: Um, hello? Duh.

Spoilers: None, I think.

Warning: This is AU. I hadn't seen Buffy for a while before I wrote this. Also, this is my first Buffy fanfic, so if the characters are a little off, oops.

Part 1

Xander stood staring at the door, trying to figure out exactly what he would say to the souled vampire living inside. Before he could reach a decision, however, the door swung open and he was face to face with said vampire.

"Xander."

"Deadboy." Still can't call him by his real name.

"Any reason you're in LA, or are you just here to get in a few insults." Angel said, obviously annoyed at either the hated nickname or simply by the boy who invented it standing in his doorway.

Xander winced at Angel's harsh tone. Had to remember that this is a man he'd hurt time and time again. "Buffy. She needs help." He can see this is going to be more difficult than he thought. He was over his jealousy towards angel, but he still had problems around the vampire. Especially since he'd come to admit he has feelings toward the vampire. "Can I come in?"

Angel didn't answer, simply steped back from the door and allowed Xander passage. He really didn't want to see Xander right now. Getting away from Buffy wasn't the only reason the vampire had left Sunnydale. Being attracted to someone who hated you hurt.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Xander walked in and looked around the spacious apartment. Dark, no surprise there, and lacking in furniture. Not even a sliver of moonlight reached through the thick black curtains. He can feel angels eyes burrowing into his back and he decided he wanted to get this over as soon as possible and get back to his own place in Sunnydale. He turned and met the taller mans chocolate eyes.

"Take a seat, Xander." Angel said, and Xander nodded his head and took a seat on the black leather couch. Angel sat across from him in one of the two matching black leather chairs, waiting for what it is Xander had to say. "So, what's this about Buffy?"

"Go'teshke demon. Long story short, we fought demon, demon cursed Buffy, demon got away, curse doesn't end until the demon is dead."

Angel simply stared in shock for a few moments. "A Go'tekesh demon? Giles let her fight one of those! Oh this is bad, this is very bad." He finished with his head resting in his hands. "So what are you doing in LA? You could have just called and I would have came. Save time and all."

Xander sighed. "The demon isn't in Sunnydale anymore. Spike figured that it'd go to LA, and so, me being the only one not in college, not owning a magic store, and not currently holding a job, am the one who gets to come all the way down here to tell you how to kill the big bad demon." Xander's voice held an undertone of sadness, something Angel was unfortunately familiar with.

"This curse, what exactly is it?" Angel wanted this over with, the sooner the better. He was never in the mood to deal with Xander Harris, but he really didn't have the patience to deal with the boys babble right now, not when Buffy was in trouble.

"He cursed her with eternal life, but he robbed all of her strength. He's also going to put Faith's essence, or whatever you call it, into her body. That's why he's in LA. After that, he'll kill Faith's body, leaving the two souls in a body that can't be killed, and, hey! No more Slayers. Ever." The dark-haired youth took a deep breath before continuing. "Buffy's body will eventually deteriorate into a cationic state, and vampires will have no more Slayer troubles."

That was very bad news. "What did Giles send with you to kill the demon? I know how to kill it, but I don't have what I need."

Xander smiled one of his patented goofy-grins as he reached into the oversized duffle bag and brought out a long sword. "Um, he did say you'd know what this was and how it worked. One more thing though, Angel. If the Go'teshke manages to find the Stone of Stench- "

"The Stone of Stetanch?"

"Yeah, whatever. If he finds the stone, he can make the curse so that it isn't even broken after his death. Now, how do you use this sword?" Xander finished. "Please just say it's as simple as plunging it into the demon's heart."

"Nope, sorry." Angel smirked, showing how not sorry he is. "This is the Sword of Emauru and it takes a long, complicated blood ritual to activate it's powers." The vampire paused when he noticed that Xander was holding the sword without the cloth protection. "Um, Xander? Please tell me Giles gave that sword to you with a cloth wrapped around it." Xander noddded. "Ok. So where is it now?"

Xander looks confused. "In the bag. Why?"

"Your not supposed to touch the sword, Xander. Only the person who touches it can make the blood sacrifice. Did Giles touch it?"

"No. Actually, he seemed to be very careful not to touch it." Something seems to click then. "Oh shit. It's my blood you need for the ritual now, isn't it? Another screw up for the Zeppo. Ah well, all in the name of saving the world. Just hope it doesn't hurt too much."

Angel refraind from stating how much it would hurt and simply nods. They were going to need to start this as soon as possible for the spell to be most effective. "We have to start the ritual now, Xander. Just do what I tell you, ok?" Xander nodded.

While Xander was busy pushing back furniture to create space for the spell, Angel was working on mixing the ingredients together, save for the blood which would be added during the ritual. When the furniture was out of the way and a chalk circle drawn on the floor, Xander and Angel set themselves in the center and began the chant. At one point in the ritual, Angel signaled for the blood sacrifice and Xander cut lightly into his wrist, wincing slightly, and let the blood run into the bowl of herbs and water. There was a small puff of smoke and a flash of bright light and the liquid was ready. The potion was then poured over the sword and the spell broken.

"That's it?" Xander asked.

"That's it. Well, except for us finding the demon and you putting the sword through it's heart." Angel says offhandedly as he finishes cleaning up the ritual area.

"What?" Xander eeped. "Why do I have to kill the demon? You're the big strong vampire. You kill it!"

"Because it's your blood on the sword, therefore only you can kill it. Speaking of which, we have to leave now." He smirked at the pout that appeared on Xander's face.

Just as the words had tumbled out of his mouth, the apartment door burst open and a woman and two men burst in. Xander recognized Cordelia and Wesley and assumed the young black man was Gunn.

"Vision!" Cordelia yelped. "You and Xander fighting some big ugly demon and Faith is dead. Some alley, big warehouse, Abigil or Abigail street." She looked around the room for the first time, and noticed the still pouting brunette. "Xander!" She cried, and engulfs the boy in a hug. "Oh my god, hi!"

"Nice to see you too, Cordy." He laughed. "Miss me?"

"Why didn't you visit!" She said, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I missed you, you know!"

"Busy saving the world and all that crap." He smiled sadly. "I missed you too, Cordy."

"Um, yeah. Reminisce later." Angel interrupted. "The demon you seen in your vision is probably the Go'teshke. It's cursed Buffy and we have to kill it. It plans on killing Faith, but I'm not sure if he has yet. Wes, could you get in contact with the prison and check up on her? You're gonna have to plug the phone back in, though. Gunn, do you know where this warehouse in Cordy's vision is?"

Wesley moved to the kitchen while Gunn nodded that, yes, he did know where the warehouse was. "Did you need a ride, Angel?" He asks.

"Yeah, Gunn, thanks." The taller man replied. Sees Wesley come back from the kitchen, grim-faced.

"I'm thinkin' this is going to be bad news."

"Yeah, Xander, not good. Faith's dead. No one seen anything and the video cameras failed to pick up anything."

"Shit! Delia, Wes? You stay here and we'll phone for backup if we need it. Xander? Come on. Were gonna ride with Gunn." Angel barked, already dragging Xander out of the house.

"Bye Cordy! Bye Wes!" Xander managed to shout before the door closed. "Deadboy! Let go of my hand! I'm not a little kid; I can walk on my own." And even though he really didn't mind Angel's hand on his, he knew vampires could smell arousal and just the touch of Angel's hand on his is giving him a hard on.

And it's a good thing vampires couldn't blush, because right now, Angel would be an interesting shade of red. "Sorry." He mumbled and dropd the younger man's hand.

The ride to the warehouse was taken in awkward silence. Xander was psyching himself up for some major demon slayage, Angel was desperately trying to keep his thoughts off Xander, and Gunn, well, Gunn was just concentrating on driving and maybe slaying a few vampires on the way to kill this demon.

They stopped a block from the warehouse, at which point Angel told Gunn to stay near the truck, assuring him that if they need help, they'll call. He started walking towards the place of the vision when he noticed the look on Xander's face. "Xander? Are you ok? You look like your trying to choke the sword. You do realize it's an inanimate objet and doesn't require air, don't you?" Angel joked, trying to lighten the mood, and failing miserably.

"Yes, Deadboy, I realize it's an inanimate object. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a complete idiot." Xander scowls. Unbeknownst to both, they had a stalker of the demon variety that was very much into their conversation and thoughts. The very same demon they should have been stalking, not the other way around.

"Would you stop calling me that! Dammit, Xander, why the hell do you hateme so much!"

"You're a vampire, that's why!" 'No it's not,' he says to himself. "That's reason enough! You're evil." 'You're dangerous fo me to be around,' he mentally corrected, 'get me too hot and bothered.'

"I've got a soul, boy. I'm not going to hurt you." 'Or even tie you up and ravage you like I really want,' said the vampire's little mental voice. His demon rattled in his cage, begging to be released and let him -them- claim the boy.

"Only Angelus ever called me boy. That's evidence enough that he still has some control over you." Not that Xander wouldn't mind a little of the right type attention from Angelus. It'd be Angel, in a way. "In fact, you probably don't even realize you're in game-face right now."

Angel blinked. No, he hadn't realized he was out in his full vampire glory. Or the fact that Xander wasn't even slightly afraid. He struggled to regain his human features and gave up on the argument. The sooner they killed this Buffy-cursing demon, the sooner Xander Harris would go home and leave his poor libido alone.

'I just wish he knew what it's like to be in a constant battle with a demon!' He wished silently in exasperation.

'I just wish he understood how I felt about him without me having to say the damn words!' Xander unknowingly wished at the same time.

The Go'teshke behind them smiled and stepped out of the shadows. "I curse you." He says. "The both of you."

The two men, one vampire and one human, turned around slowly, Xander holding the sword awkwardly. "Oh shit." The said in unison.

The demon knew that he was most likely going to die, and decided that his death should at least carry some effect to the ends of time, and seeing as he had not yet required the stone, this was the perfect opportunity. "But my curse for you is a special one indeed. No, my murderers deserve something special." He continued.

Angel and Xander shared a confused look and Xander voiced the question on both minds. "Um. I know this might be a stupid question that could get me killed, but what the hell are you talking about?"

"Simple. While the slayers curse is only active until I die, yours, the Slayer's lackey's and the souled vampire's, will not come into effect until after I'm dead. It's perfect! The Slayer's friends will choose between saving their friend and therefore the world or saving themselves." He laughed at the emotions flickering over the faces of both men, already knowing what each would choose. "Of course, you'd better hurry. You have only mere minuets until the spell on the sword wares off and then there isn't a choice anyhow." Well, actually, the pair had hours, but how were they to know that? "You'll learn your curse on my dying breath. If you choose the Slayer over yourselves, that is. I should have, oh about fifteen minutes before I'm dead."

Angel and Xander again share a look, this time of complete understanding and love of their mutual friend. Knowing full well that the demons curse would not be pretty, they nodded and Xander lunged forward with the sword, catching the demon in the chest. They both knew the world couldn't do without a slayer, but could easily stand the loss of a souled vampire and a zeppo.

The demon bellowed in pain. Xander and Angel felt a great wave of energy slam into their bodies moments before they doubled over in mind-numbing pain. As the pain subsides, they looked toward the dying demon in apprehension, knowing that at least Buffy was safe. The demon, however, had a giant grin plastered to his face, and the two knew that whatever came next would be horrible.

"I curse you to an eternity together. I heard your wishes - both of them - before I confronted you, and I'll grant them. But I won't tell you what the other wished. No, you'll find that out soon enough on your own. Just know that whatever it is that happens to you, happens because of the other." He laughed maniacally, noticing the young boys face. A face contorted by ridges surrounding golden eyes and with a mouth complete with a set of sharp canines. "Oh look! Here's one of our little surprises now!" He finished, still grinning at Xander.

Xander looked over at Angel's frightened face and tried to block out the voices that had been tormenting his mind since the blast. 'What the hell?' He slowly lifted his hand toward his face and gasps in horror at the ridges he feels there. "Oh God no. Nonononononono." He cries in a litany.

"God has nothing to do with it and yes. You're a vampire now, a souled one, but still, you've become what you have fought and hated for the past four years. Such a vicious demon I've given you!" The Go'teshke practically danced in glee. He turned to Angel. "You'll get the other little surprise, courtesy of the boys wish tomorrow. Oh, don't worry, it affects you both. Now for the good part. Seeing as how I want this to be an actual curse - not a blessing in disguise - and how I want you both to suffer together, I'll tell you the second part of your, um, ordeal." The demon paused for a breath and a snicker and notices that the young man was still continuing his litany and was allowing the older vampire to comfort him. "Listen up, boy, or you might miss something important." Smiled as the boy gathered his wits enough to turn his attention back to the oddly happy demon. "Good. Now as I was saying. I had to, of course, get rid of that little happiness clause of your curse. I want you to never be happy because it is a curse, not because you feel you can't be happy."

He smiled wickedly. "Your little clause involves the drinking of one another's blood every day before midnight. If you miss even one nightly session, the both of you can kiss your souls good-bye and no amount of gypsy curses will ever bring them back. Of course, that also means you will never regain your precious humanity. And when I say you'll live an eternity together, I meant forever. Neither of you will be able to die, even if it's by a stake to the heart. When every other creature on this earth is dead and gone, you two will still be alive to morn it." The last sentence was hissed in a dying breath and as it ended, Angel and Xander again feel the wave of unbearable pain and collapse into each others arms, both crying blood tears. They remained so for a long time until a familiar voice broke through their clouded minds.

"Angel?" Gunn voiced. "Come on. We've got to get you home. It's almost dawn."

"Yeah Gunn. Thanks." He said, trying to untangle his arms from Xander's grasp. "Xander? Come on. We have to go back to my place, ok? The suns rising and I really don't care to test that theory about complete immortality."

Xander nodded and slowly rose to his feet. It was true, dawn was coming. He could sense it; felt like little spiders running down his back. Gunn noticed the two stained lines running down the boys cheeks, but said nothing, knowing that Angel would explain when they returned home. They walked the short block to Gunn's truck in silence that continued on the short ride home. They all knew it was the calm before the storm.

Part 2

As the trio entered the apartment, Xander immediately flopped down on the couch and rested his head in his hands. He lets out a low moan and continued his flop to stretch across the couch. "Why me? I know Willow says I'm a demon magnet and all, but for once it would be really nice if I could get through just one fight without getting possessed or enthralled or cursed. Just one."

"What's his problem?" Cordelia asks.

"There were some side effects to killing the demon." Angel says, glancing at the still muttering boy.

"Exactly what side effects are we talking about?" Wesley flopped down into one of the chairs.

"Deadboy here is talking about the fact that I'm a freakin' vampire." Xander started to thump his head lightly off the arm of the sofa.

The three humans scattered toward the edge of the room, fear radiating off them in waves. "Xander? Care to repeat that?" Cordelia demanded. "Cause I could've sworn I just heard you say you were a vampire."

"He did. He is. A vampire, I mean." Angel explained, settling into one of the chairs with a sigh. "Before we had a chance to kill the demon, it cursed us. Xander with vampirism and we don't know what my half of the curse is. He's got a soul, though, no worries."

"Um, no worries? Angel, I have to drink blood. Blood! I would say that's a cause for worry." Xander stood and started pacing around the room, ignoring the looks from the three humans.

"I thought the curses all ended when the demon died. Is the demon dead?" Wesley asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's dead. But the curse was different. The demon's curse for us was only activated after the demon died. The bastard gave us a choice between never having a true slayer again, or taking our own curse. He didn't tell us what it was until after." Angel looked at Xander with a pained face before he continued in a whisper. "It was based on wishes we made just before he jumped us."

"Angel," Xander growled and erupted into game-face, "what exactly did you wish for? No seriously, I'd really like to know. Hmm, let's see, maybe you thought if I was a vampire I'd stop calling you Deadboy. Or maybe you wished you could get back at me for all those years of insults. Or- "

"I wished you knew what it like to have a constant battle with a demon, ok. I didn't want this, only wanted you to understand how it felt for me!" Angel interrupted, also in game-face. "I wouldn't wish my existence on anyone." 'Especially not to you.'

"Yeah, well, not to be picky or anything, but ya kind of did." Xander's face returns to normal.

"But I didn't mean it that way! I wanted you to understand, not experience." He was seriously losing patience.

"Um, Angel?" Wesley manages to break into the argument. "What exactly was it you wished. The exact words."

"Why does it matter?" He sighs, catching the look from Wesley. The exact words? I wish Xander knew what it's like to be in a constant battle with a demon."

"Hate to point this out, but there's a difference between knowing andunderstanding." Cordy says. "The demon would have twisted your words around and come up with what he wanted."

"Oh, God. I did, I said 'know', didn't I? Shit, Xander, I'm sorry." His face shifted back to it's human guise. All he wanted to do was go to his bedroom and maybe brood for a couple of hours. But he still need to tell them the rest of the curse. "That's not it, though."

"There's more? He didn't think living as a souled vampire that can never be truly happy wasn't torment enough." Gunn ranted.

"He can have perfect happiness, he took that clause away. So can I for that matter. But - "

"He took the happiness clause away? That's a good thing, right?" Cordy again interrupts.

"Yes, but he added on his own little clause. To keep our souls, both of them, we - " He stopped, not sure of whether Xander would want them to know this information. A quick glance over and a nod from Xander and he continued. "We have to drink each others blood every night before midnight."

"What! You have to drink each others blood? Can I just say eww." Cordelia grimaced at the picture of her ex-boyfriend and her boss drinking from the other.

"If the curse was based on your wishes, it's likely we can figure out your half of the curse." Wesley says, turning to Xander. "Well? What was you wish, word for word."

Xander looked nervous as he relaid his wish to the crew of Angel Investigations. "I wished Angel understood how I felt about him without me having to say the damn words!" He cringed at his words and quickly tried to steer people away from their true meaning. "I don't hate him. I think of him as a friend, but every time I try to tell him, I end up insulting him." 'Oh, please don't let him find out. Please?

"Find out wha, Xander?" Angel asked distractedly. He stopped when he noticed the others looking at him strangely. "What?"

'He looks so cute when he's confused.' Xander thought.

Angels head snapped toward Xander. "What!"

"Oh shit!" Xander yelped. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Angel, I think I just figured out you half of the curse, and I gotta say, I'm not liking it too much."

"Of course!" Wesley again. "If you wanted him to know how you felt, there would have to be some form of telepathic powers. But I wonder if it goes both ways."

'God, I hope not.' Angel responded silently.

"Why?" The younger vampire questioned Angel.

"I'm simply curious, no need to get offensive." Wesley said.

"No, not you, Wesley. Why would you hope not, Angel?"

"Guess that answers that question." Gunn laughed, slowly shaking his head.

"This isn't good." The two vampires said together, getting a laugh from everyone. Oh, it felt good to laugh, they didn't think they'd be doing much of it anytime soon. It's hard to be happy when you know that one mistake can cost you your soul.

"Yeah, guys, I hate to break the moment, but what are you going to tell Buffy?" Cordelia asked, sobering up. "And is Xander moving here to LA? It'd be nice to get to know him again."

Xander hadn't given it much thought until that moment. It was obvious he'd have to move here with Angel, after all, Buffy didn't really need him and he couldn't really ask Angel to move away from his work and family just to go to Sunnydale with him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go back. He was needed here. He hoped they wouldn't find him useless.

'Your not useless, Xander." Angel said, testing out their new link. He knew it was working when Xander glanced toward him. 'You saved Buffy's life, again I might add, as well as the world. You're always welcome here.'

'Thanks Angel. I needed that.' The young vampire's stomach growled and Xander looked up, startled. "Is it still supposed to do that? I didn't think vampire's stomachs growled. I'm hungry."

"Cordy? Wes? Gunn? Go home and get some rest, I'll call you tomorrow. I'm gonna set Xander up with a bed and some, uh, breakfast. Um, need sleep now, go away." He finished in a completely Xander-like way. Hedid that cute little vampire blush thingy again. "Please go now before I have an early death from embarrassment."

'You can't die, remember?'

'Yeah, Xander, I remember.' Angel replied, then realize there was something he hadn't told the crew. "Oh, one more thing about the curse?" He took an unneeded breath and looked up. "I can never regain my humanity and we, Xander and I, are supposedly impervious to death, including sunlight."

"You can't have your humanity?" Cordelia asked, her voice choked with tears. "But you worked so hard for it! That's so sad. Hey, are you still going to work for the powers?"

"Yeah, Delia," Angel answerd with a soft smile, "and I have a feeling they'll end up roping Xander into helping them too."

"Well that's good. I'm sick of hearing about the way they treat you in Sunnyhell, Xander. You deserve better." Cordy walked over and gave both brunettes a hug. "Bye guys." She finished and left with Gunn and Wes.

"Ready for your first meal as a vampire?" The elder of the two askd when the trio of humans were gone.

"Um, no. Just, can you be there?"

"Always."

Part 3

Xander looked down at the mug of pig's blood in his hand and grimaced. "Um, yuck." Except that it wasn't. The smell of it alone was almost enough to make him shift into his true face. True face. Now wasn't that something. One day he's worrying about how he was going to keep this month's job, the next he's a souled vampire worrying about keeping said soul. "Oh, well. Bottoms up." Xander tipped the mug and downed the blood.

"Yeah, gross. I know. I'll stop by the blood bank tomorrow." Angel looked at his own mug with disgust, shrugged and drank.

"Uh, newsflash. I'm not drinking human blood."

"Xander, it's a blood bank that caters to demons. If we don't take it, some other vampire will, and I doubt it'll be one with a soul. I've checked up on these guys, all the blood is freely donated. Not all soulless vampires feed on the general populace."

"But - "

"Nope. No buts allowed. You need to be strong to if were gonna be fighting side by side."

Xander gaped at Angel before speaking. "You want me to fight side by side with you? You do realize your talking to the Zeppo here, right? The useless one? I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

Angel blinked. What had being with the Sunnydale group done to his Xander? What had happened to the brave boy that had saved Buffy's life, the boy who had stood up to Angelus. "Xander! How can you think that! You are not useless! Hell, you've saved Buffy's life more than once. Willow's and Cordelia's too. Besides, you're not the Zeppo anymore. You know, with having vampiric strength and all."

He paused. 'Ooh! He's blushing!' "Anyway, the point is that I do want you to work with me, and I'm sure Wes and Cordy'd like you to be around too. Gunn, well, I think when you get to know him, you'll like him."

"Um, thanks." The younger vampire looked down at his hands. "Listen, Angel, I wanted to ask you - "

"Ask me what?"

"When I go to Sunnydale to get my stuf, will you come with me?" Xander rushds on. "I mean you don't have to, It's just, I think you'll be able to explain it better than me. They might understand cryptic broody guy talk better than Xander babble."

Angel laughed. "Yeah, Xander, I'll go to Sunnydale with you, but I don't think they'll be very happy to see me."

Xander looked incredulous. "Angel! You laughed! Do you realize I've neverheard you laugh!" He thought for a minute. "Why wouldn't they be happy to see you?"

"Well, you remember Thanksgiving last year? Well I kind of met up with Buffy's boy-toy. Well my foot met his ass, in any case."

"You beat Farmboy?" Xander lets out a snort. "Good for you! She'll get over it." He paused. "Though he probably won't. Hey, maybe this time you can meet him face to face instead of foot to ass."

"Yeah. Why don't we talk about this a little later, after we get some rest. Um, we need to be up before midnight." He leaves out why and continued. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I'll sleep on the couch." Angel continued hurriedly. "You've probably been up since you left Sunnydale, and, well, you need the sleep more than I do." 'Since when have I been a babbling idiot?'

"Hmm, happens to everyone who gets to know me. Even Buffy babbles sometimes." Xander grinned, answering Angels 'inner voice.' "You don't need to give up your bed, Deadboy. The couch is good enough for me."

"I insist, Fangface." He smiled in mock sweetness at the name. "You know I'm not taking no for an answer, so you might as well agree now."

"I am not a Fangface!" The boy said in indignation. "Well, not all the time, anyway."

"Would you rather Deadboy Jr? Blood Breath? Undead Fiend?"

"Hey! Deadboy Jr is Spikes nickname. I intend on brushing after every meal, so Blood Breath is out, and I am not a fiend."

"So Fangface it is?" And he smiled that adorable little smile that Xander loves so much.

Xander smiled back. "This is payback for all the years I called you Deadboy, isn't it?" He snickerd. "And fine. I'll take the bed and you have the sticky leather couch. I may have gotten demon blood on it."

"You! Oh that's it! I think I just might want to sleep in my own bed after all!"

"Too late now. You offered, I accepted. Now I'm going to sleep." He started walking out of the kitchen and stops. "As soon as you tell me where your bedroom is, that is."

Angel showed Xander the bedroom, and left to find sheets for the couch. When he came back, Xander was already in the bed, almost asleep. "Good-night, Deadboy." He heard a soft voice say.

"Night Fangface." The older vampire replies. He goes to lie on the couch and smiles. If the Happiness clause had still been in effect, he would have lost his soul then and there.

Part 4

"Xander?"

"Mmmm. Wha?"

A tapping on his shoulder now. "Xander! Wake up." The voice sounded much too loud in his head, likes it had been magnified tri-fold. 'So the boy's not a morning person - or, rather, evening person.' "Xander, if you don't get your lazy ass out of my bed right now, I'm going to take drastic measures."

"Le'me'lone, sleepy." Xander grumbled. "Go away you big bad vampire."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Angel said deviously and pushed the young vampire roughly out of bed.

Xander landed hard on the floor with a gasp. When he looked up, his game face was on and he growled dangerously. "What'd you do that for!"

"Leaving? Going home? To Sunnydale?" The older vampire laughed. "Have to leave soon so that we can get there and back before sunrise." He noticed that the boy's game-face was still on. 'He looks good like that.'

"Like what?" Angel moved a finger over Xander's ridges. "Oh. Sorry." Xander flushed as the ridges and fangs melted away. 'He thinks I look good?'

Angel blushed and looked away. "So, uh, I'll leave you to get dressed." He turned to the door to do just that when Xander's voice stopped him.

"Um, actually, Angel, I was wondering." He paused. "Well, on my way here, I was kind of in a rush and I didn't get a chance to, um, pack any of my own clothes. So I was wondering if you'd, uh, if you'd - "

"Yes you can borrow my clothes, Xander." Angel reached into the closet and shuffled some things around before pulling out a crimson silk shirt and black leather pants. "These do?"

"Angel? Those are leather."

"Yeah, I can see that. And?"

"They're leather! I don't wear leather! Don't you have anything else, something not leather?"

"These are the only pants I have that will fit you. It's either these or you wear your pants from yesterday."

"Hmm, demon blood or cow hide?" The young man sighed, then laughed. "Pass me the leather. I am a vampire, might as well dress like one."

"That's the spirit!" Angel joked. "All the better for skulking in the shadows with." He handed the clothes to Xander and walked out the door. "We have to eat before we leave, so don't take too long."

Xander slipped on the shirt and leather pants, enjoying the feel of the sensuous material, and automatically looked for a mirror. 'Oh, right. No more reflection." He pondered that for a few minuets. 'How does Angel get his hair to look so good?'

'Practice.' A thought came barreling into his head and he jumped. Xander didn't think he'd ever get used to the sharing of thoughts thing. 'Get out of my head, Angel!' He said with a silent chuckle. 'Do you have a jacket I can borrow, too? You know, just to complete the whole I'm-a-blood-sucking-fiend ensemble?'

'In the closet, Xander.' Came the reply. Xander looked in the large closet and pulled out a long leather jacket that looked about his size. He pulled it on and almost purred at the softness of it. 'Ok. I could so get used to leather.'

The young man left Angels room and entered the older vampires kitchen. "Angel," he said, "when we get to The Magic Box, am I going to be able to just walk in, or will I need an invite?"

Angel looked up, handed him a mug. "That depends. Does the store's sign say 'Come In' or 'Open'?"

"Say's Open. Giles wouldn't put himself or us at anymore risk than necessary." He stopped and sipped at the liquid in the glass. "That means I can't get in without an invite, doesn't it? Isn't there anyplace I can get in without an invite? Like my apartment?"

"Is it in your name?" Xander nodded. "Then you can get in."

The younger of the two sips at his blood again, thoughtfully. "Can I still eat regular food?"

"You can, but it won't - " But it's too late, because already Xander had already swallowed the rest of the blood and was digging in his bag. Sighing, he pulled out a bar of chocolate. He opened it, took a large bite and almost immediately spit it out.

Angel suppressed a laugh and finished his last thought. "Taste the same. It'll pretty much taste like cardboard."

"No chocolate! Being a vampire sucks!" Thinks about what he'd said. "Um, no pun intended." The young brunette left the room shortly before returning to place the bloodied sword back in the bag along with his dirty clothes. "Come on, then. Time to face the music. The horrible screeching whine of Buffy, that is." Seeing the look on Angels face, he paused.

"Xander - "

"Oh, don't get me wrong. You know I love her and all, but damn. She can be really annoying sometimes."

Angel looked at Xander and tried not to laugh. 'Yeah, she can.'

"Ha! I knew it! You think she's annoying too! When she's whiny and all, I mean." The boy grinned and it was too much for Angel. The vampire started to shake uncontrollably, and escalated into full blown laughter.

"Ok Xander," Angel said when the laughter died, "you've had your fun. But right now, we have to go. Try not to make me laugh when where driving, ok?" 'I amnot looking forward to this.' He thought as he and Xander walked out the door. Every time he was around her, it hurt. Well, that and the fact that Angelus tried that much harder to get out. Which reminded him.

"Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Your demon, is he, well, how's your control on him?"

Xander looked at Angel closely for a few minuets before answering. Figured he had to tell the truth, what with the whole I-can-read-your-mind thing. "It's hard. He seems pretty intent on making my life a living hell." Paused. "He doesn't want to see the Slayer. Or he does and wants to drain her dry. Can't seem to make up his mind."

"It'll get easier." The taller man said as he opened the door to his convertible. He watched as the boy tossed his bag in the back seat and proceed to hop over the door to land with a plop. "Um, okay. That's one way." Angel sat in the drivers seat with vampiric grace, started the car and pulled into gear. Soon, the pair was on the freeway, headed for Sunnydale.

Part 5

"Maybe I should have gone home and changed first." Xander stated wistfully. The two vampires were standing outside The Magic Box, trying to figure how they were going to get inside without Buffy going schizo on them. "I really don't want to be dust."

"Can't. Curse remember."

"Oh. Yeah."

Angel sighed. "We might just have to knock and accept consequences. You knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Xander? Angel? Aren't you gonna come in?"

Xander turned to see Willow standing just inside the door. "Is that invitation enough?" He asked Angel.

"Yup. That should do it." The two opene the door to the shop and walk in, Angel ahead of Xander. "Hi, Willow, nice to see you again."

"Hi Angel. I didn't know you were coming." Willow said. "And Xander, you're in leather. And silk. Um, Xander? Why are you wearing leather and silk."

Xander ducked his head. "Uh, long story Wills. I, uh, I'd rather explain it to everyone at once."

"Oh, Ok, I guess." She started walking to the back of the store. "Were all here, anyway. Well, except for Buffy. She's patrolling, but she should be back in a few minutes."

Xander followed her and flopped onto the couch, ignoring the stares from everybody. Well, except Spike, who was looking at him very oddly. In fact, Spike was looking at him as if he knew. Which of course, he probably did. 'Oh shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Dammit, I should have known! Spikes a vampire, He can sense other vampires.'

Angel looked over at him sharply. 'Don't worry about Spike. I'll take care of him.' The older vampire walked casually over to the smirking blonde and put a hand on his shoulder. To an onlooker it was a light touch, but to Spike it was a painful accompaniment to Angel's soft spoken words which were only heard by the vampires in the room. "Not a word, Spike."

"Xander?" Giles said, carefully eyeing the oddly silent youth. The oddly silent youth dressed in leather. "The demon, is it dead?"

"Giles, come on." The boy laughed. "If it wasn't, would I be here?"

"No, I... I guess not." The Watcher continued. "Xander, are you - " he doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a certain blonde Slayer burst into the room.

"Hey guys!" Buffy chirped as she bounced in. "Hi Xander. I didn't know you were back, and ooh, look. All dressed up in leather and silk!" She pulled out a stake and started advancing on Xander. Typical Buffy action, stake first, ask later.

"Um, Angel, some help please." Xander asked quietly, desperately trying to keep his demon down. 'Damn, this is too hard. Stupid demon.' He hopped easily over the back of the couch. "Now Buffy, calm down. This isn't what you think. I mean, it probably is, but, come on, put the stake down."

"Your not Xander." The Slayer said.

"Yes he is. God, Buffy, when did you get so stake happy. Let him explain." Angel interrupted, grabbing the stake. "Giles? Could you possibly...?"

"Ah, yes. Buffy, do calm down." Seeing Buffy lay down the stake, he turned to Xander, who had backed into the corner of the room, a panicked look on his face. "Xander, is there something you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, I guess, um, well - " the boy stuttered.

"Oh bloody hell. It's not that hard to say, whelp. Vampire. The whelp is a vampire. One with a soul if I guess right." He looks at the slayer who has raised her stake and stalke toward Xander. "Slayer, for Christ's sake, put the 'effin stake down. Don't you listen, he's got a soul."

"And I'm supposed to believe you, Spike? I should just dust you, should have a long time ago."

"Buffy, you're not staking anyone." Angel growled as he grabed the stake and snapped it in two. "Now sit down, shut up, and listen." Having never heard Angel use this tone of voice with her before, she did as she was told.

"Angel?" Willow asked, finally able to get a word in. "Did you turn Xander."

"What? No, Willow, Angel didn't turn me. It's... complicated. Deadboy, you explain it so much better than I do. You go ahead and tell them." He smiled sweetly at Angel as the older vampire scowled playfully.

"Who are you calling Deadboy, Fangface?" He grined at Xander's grimace before turning to address the room. "You know that demon you sent Xander to kill? Or rather to help me kill?" As the Scooby Gang's nodded, he continued. "Well, things went kind of bad after Xander took the sword out of the bag without the cloth on it."

"It was an accident." The brunette muttered. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, I know." Angel continued. "Which reminds me, why didn't you inform him of that little fact, Rupert."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it must have slipped my mind." Giles said absentmindedly.

Angel growled at that comment before turning back to the problem at hand. 'How dear they? He saved Buffy's life and they don't even care what happened to him!' "Anyway, since Xander touched the sword, he had to be the one to kill the demon. Unfortunately, before he had a chance to do it, hell, before we had even seen the damn thing, it had cursed us."

"I don't see what this has to do with the fact that Xander is a vampire." Buffy cut in.

'God, Xander was right, she is whiny.' He caught Xander's grin and smiled. "If you shut up and listened for a minute, you might learn something. So, we were cursed and - "

"I was under the impression that the curses end when the demon dies?" Giles this time.

"Shut up and let him finish!" Spike and Xander growl at the same time, game-faces on. They look at each other, and snicker, ignoring the looks of terror on the faces of the others.

"Ok, again, the demon cursed us before we could kill him. The curse he put on us was his death curse, his last, his most powerful. A curse that is only effective after the demon is dead. Thought he'd go down in history or something." After a 'Dear Lord' and 'Oh Goddess' from Willow, the vampire continued. "He told us to choose between killing him to save Buffy and therefore activating our curse, or letting him live and allow Buffy to become weak and never have another Slayer called. We accepted the consequences and killed the demon. In the half hour it took him to die, he reveled in telling us all about our little predicament." He looked over at Xander.

"You might as well finish it Deadboy. All of it." The boys face was once again in his human guise. 'Go ahead, but hurry it up. Being around Buffy is making me nervous. Oh, skip the wishing part, they'll only blame you with it and we'll be here longer.'

"Here's the deal. He turned Xander into a souled Vampire and took away both his happiness clause and mine." He frowned at Buffy's sudden interest. "Unfortunately, to keep our souls, we have to feed from each other everyday before midnight. We also have some sort of psychic bond that allows us to here each others thoughts. Ok, I'm done. Questions, comments, political statements?"

Giles frowned. "Are you saying that if you don't drink each others blood, you turn back to Angelus and Xander loses his soul?" Angel nodded. "Have you done so today?"

Angel glanced at Xander. "No. It's still early."

"Angel, it's 11:54. Six minuets before midnight." Willow said slowly. "Oh does that mean you have to... Um I'm gonna go out there, to the front of the shop, where there's stuff that's not icky blood sucking. Come on Tara." She took the quiet girl and lead her away.

"Oh..." Angel.

"... Shit!" Xander.

"Why don't I just leave you two alone. Spike, Buffy, Anya, lets go. Now." Giles says, hauling the three from the room. As soon as everyone has left, Angel and Xander practically leapt at each other, sinking their fangs the others jugular and drank quickly. Through the orgasmic bliss, a thought occured to the pair. 'If we forgot this easily so soon, how long are we gonna be able to keep our souls?' Once both had had their fill, they fell into each others arms again, each one comforting the other, neither noticing the sad eyes of the blonde Slayer standing in the doorway.

Part 6

"Um, guys?" Willows voice sounded from the front of the store. "Are... Are you done yet?"

"Yeah." They said together, then realized they'd been holding on to each other. Xander released his arms from Angels shoulders while Angel did the same to his waist. Both blush in embarrassment as the rest of the Scoobies enter the room.

"So," Buffy said, running her hands up and down the Irishmen's chest suggestively, "there's no happiness clause, right?"

"Right." Angel affirmed, and tried to back away from the blonde Slayer.

"So are you doing anything tonight?"

"Buffy, it's over. It's been over now for almost two years now." He took Buffy's hands off his chest and stepped back. "The missing happiness clause doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does! It does! You love me, you're supposed to want to be with me!" The Slayer practically screamed.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Xander said, feeling Angels discomfort, "but can we get back to the current problem? I still have to pack, and I'd like to get back to my apartment before the sun comes up to fry my ass."

"Packing?" Willow asked. "Why?"

"Willow, it's kind of hard to drink" he grimaced "Angel's blood if I'm over two hours away. And I'd just like to take the opportunity to say yuck."

"So your moving? To LA?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "But we need you here!"

"No you don't Willow." It was true. It's not like they had needed him the past few months; hell, Buffy herself had called him useless to his face. "Besides, Angel offered me a job." 'And he doesn't think I'm useless.'

"He'll be staying at my place for awhile, until he gets his own place." 'Or decides to move in permanently.' He added silently. "You can visit anytime you want."

"So that's it. You just get up and decide to leave us to fight all the baddies while you go off and do... what exactly is it your going to be doing in LA anyway?" The red head whined in frustration.

"Possibly the same thing I've been doing here." Xander sighed, his face falling.

Buffy smirked angrily and snickered. "So that means pretty much nothing, right? Except maybe the occasional donut run."

Spike finally spoke up from where he'd been observing the whole conversation. "He just saved your life you silly bint. Again." He cast a glance at the new vampire, and realized he'd just given Xander a compliment. "Sacrificed his bloody self this time. Stupid if you ask me."

"Nobody did." Xander turned back to Buffy. "What's your problem? Can't you accept that Angel doesn't want to be with you anymore? You've moved on, why can't he." 'Move on to me, that is.'

"I... I love him. I... He owes it to me after what he did to me."

"Save it, Buffy. He doesn't need you anymore. He has friends now. Something he really should have had all along." He growled at the senseless girl. 'He has me now.' How dare she try to guilt him into being with her. "He's mine."

The Slayer blinked at he friend. "Yours? Yours! What the... Oh my God, you love him." She finished in a whisper.

Angel looked shocked. 'Xander wants me? Really wants me.' "Xander, is that true?"

Xander blushed, turned his head and mumbled unintelligibly.

"I might have vampiric hearing," smirked Spike "but not even I could hear that."

The boy turned and glared at the blond. "I said, yea maybe."

The Slayer sighed. She couldn't handle this right now. "Xander, could, could you leave please."

"But..."

"Xander, you're in love with my ex, he's obviously in love with you and I just can't deal with this right now." She took a deep breath. "So could you please just go."

The vampire looked at her sadly. "Buffy, I'm sorry." And he was. He really didn't want to lose the blonde as a friend.

He felt a cool hand on his shoulder. "Let's go. I need to talk to you." The boy nodded. "Bye guys. Neither noticed the slim platinum vampire that followed them until they were almost to the car.

"Sire." A British voice spoke.

Angel whipped around in surprise. "Yes childe?"

"I need," the blonde paused. "I need your help. I need to get out of Sunnydale." Angel couldn't believe this. His childe never asked for help from him, even when he had been Angelus. 'You love him, don't you Angel?' Xander's oice whispered though his head.

'He's my childe Xander, I'

"I know Angel. It doesn't bother me. It's not like he's hard on the eyes." The boy finished with a laugh in his voice. "Why don't you ask him to come to LA with us."

Angel stared at the boy before turning his attention to Spike. "Well? Are you coming to La?"

"Spike stared dumbfounded before his mouth fell into a smooth smirk and his hand reached for his cigarettes. "If you insist, pet, if you insist."

The three of them laughed lightly and continued toward his car. Maybe forever wouldn't be so bad after all. Xander was right. In LA, he had his friends and his family.

The End.


End file.
